Rose Carter
Rose Carter is a recurring, presumably, unwilling servant of The Headmaster who has Hypnotised her to obey his orders and act as a secondary antagonist to SPLAT.She appears in multi books in the series and their television adaptions, with her first appearing in first book. In the first book she is a pupil and School prefect at St Champions. She then appears again in Strikes Again where she moves to Shellbrook and is involved in the headmaster's new plan. She reappears in the 2019 television series where she is now going by Mary Warren who has a husband and two children Lizzie and Tyler. In the 1990's television series she is portrayed by Katherine Wyeth and Sally Oliver in 2019. Personality A power monger who likes to prey on those under her charge, Rose is cruel and manipulative. She has been a key asset in two of the Headmaster's plans. We first meet her as Head Girl of the school in The Demon Headmaster (the first book in the series, later televised in the first three episodes of series one), during which time she and the other Prefects were tasked with keeping order and acting as "...the voice of the Headmaster". In The Demon Headmaster Strikes Again, she is hired to do the Headmasters dirty work again. She is tasked with turning the members of S.P.L.A.T. against one another, as the Headmaster has come to the conclusion that their strength lies as a team and that individually they would be no match for him. At the end of the series Rose is seen crying as Eve lays on the floor dying and shows remorse. It isn't known at the time if Rose was fully under the Headmaster's hyponosis at the time. However more then likey Rose was a normal child with emotions and feelings but was just used as a pawn by the Headmaster because she was susceptible to hypnosis and being controlled. Also when the fire happens she prays to herself saying " let them come out safe" Character History Given her prevalent role compared to the other Prefects, it seems that she had more power and may have been the equivalent of a Head Girl (with Jeff being Head Boy). She has a birth mark under her right eye, which adds to her sinister appearance. Rose was the cruellest of the Prefects and stamped out disorder in the school in an often harsh manner. For example when Harvey threw a snowball at Dinah and Lloyd in the playground, Rose made all three of them remove their jackets, scarves and gloves before instructing them to sweep up all of the snow in the yard and form the heap into a pile of snowballs with their bare hands. She did this even after being warned of Harvey's weak chest. After they had finished, Rose and Jeff made the other Prefects push the freezing children into the cold snow. We see Rose again in The Demon Headmaster Strikes Again when her mother has been head hunted by The Biogenetic Research Centre just like Mr Hunter has. The Headmaster soon has her under his control again and starts having her try to separate Lloyd, Harvey and Dinah making them fall out. Mary Warren In Rose's teens, she "went through a phase", in which she wanted to remove any aspect of her past life, including the removal of her birthmark. Since then, she has suffered severe headaches, possibly out of fear for the Headmaster, or perhaps Eve's death. In the 2019 series, it is revealed that she married Rick Warren, renamed herself as Mary (her middle name), and gave birth to two children; Lizzie and Tyler. When Blake locks the Headmaster in his janitors' room, the Headmaster sends a hypnotic message to the parents of Hazelbrook's students called 'ROUTINE, ORDER, RESTRAINT!' This unlocks Rose's evil ways, and goes to Hazelbrook as a temporary replacement for the Headmaster. Gallery File:Rose.jpg|Rose in her gestapo like trench coat. File:Prefect meeting rose.jpg Category:Characters Category:Characters (Original)‎ Category:Characters (2019)